Judge Trudy (Sketch)
This sketch is a parody of the real life courtroom show, Judge Judy. The sketch features a child plaintiff "suing" an adult defendant for petty incidents or even deserved punishments, such as a grounding, being told to please stop, an after-school detention given or any wrongdoings, whereas the child will have done something deserving of far worse punishment such as pushing the principal's car in a swimming pool, selling a house for a large amount of money to go to an expensive amusement park, painting the White House pink, putting glue on everything in the classroom, filling a house with water, releasing the zoo animals from their cages or stealing a space shuttle. The adult defendant typically complains that Trudy is too young to be a judge, which angers Trudy even more. No matter how obvious it is that the child is guilty Trudy always finds in favor of them and delivers ridiculous sentences to the adults (sometimes the adults would complain that they do not have the money to pay the fine), such as trapping parents in a rocket and sending them to space or awarding the children millions of dollars. The sketch almost always involves two cases and at the end of each sketch, the Judge calls for the Dancing Lobsters to come out. The lobsters then proceed to dance with Trudy. The sketch is similar to Judge Judy: both judges wear dainty lace collars, both have African American bailiffs; and both insult the defendants. The only difference is that Trudy treats defendants like criminals, while Judy, like most TV court judges, deals with small claims cases. Judge Trudy is played by Amanda Bynes and the Bailiff is played by comedian Gary Anthony Williams. Segments *Judge Trudy rules over two cases. The first one has Curtis McPeen issuing a complaint against Principal Thorn who made him stay after school for pushing his car into the swimming pool while studying flotation during science class. Judge Trudy finds in favor of the plaintiff and Principal Thorn ends up thrown in the leopard cage when he doesn't have $85,000 to pay the fine. The second one had an unnamed girl issuing a complaint against her parents after she played baseball in the house and her parents told her never to do it again. Thinking that what the parents did was unreasonable, Judge Trudy declares that it's "time for butt-shutting" and sends the parents down a trap door that was under them. *The courtroom of Judge Trudy starts with the Halloween edition. The first one has Shelly Barnes issuing a complaint against Mrs. Shane who gave her an apple instead of candy when she was out trick or treating. Judge Trudy finds in favor of the plaintiff with her confiscating Mrs. Shane's dress when she doesn't have the fine money of $4.6 million. The second one has an unnamed kid issuing a complaint against a man who snapped at him and his friends for egging his house. Judge Trudy finds in favor of the plaintiff and has the bailiff put the man over his shoulders and spin him around until he is very uncomfortable. *Judge Trudy rules over two cases. The first one has Jason Fima issuing a complaint against his parents who cut his allowance from $20 to $19 after he sold their house in order to raise money to go to Doozy Land and took 30 of his friends in a limousine. Judge Trudy finds in favor of the plaintiff and sentences Mr. and Mrs. Fima to partake in a cage match against two professional wrestlers. The second one had Amy Drummel issuing a complaint against her mother who sent her to her room when she refused to kiss her Aunt Sophie (who was also present in the courtroom's audience). Judge Trudy finds in favor of the plaintiff and sentences Mrs. Drummel to a week locked up in a box with two contagious sick children. *Judge Trudy has a date with a young man named Alex in a restaurant along with his parents David and Lorraine. This date soon turns into a case when Judge Trudy reveals that she is not pleased with David and Lorraine's grounding of Alex disrupted her plans to go out with Alex last week when Alex "borrowed" their car and drove through a busy mall, which resulted in the destruction of Ambercrombie and most of Fitch. Judge Trudy finds this case in favor of Alex for $22,000. When the parents don't have the money for the fine, Judge Trudy has the bailiff pour a man's plate of lasagna down David's pants and then has the bailiff scream loudly in Lorraine's face. *Judge Trudy rules over two cases. The first one has Ross Appleton issuing a complaint against a zookeeper who kicked him out of the zoo after he released all the zoo animals from their cages enough for them to escape into the city with some of the incidents including a hippopotamus crushing a taxi cab and a zebra tinkling on a taco stand. Judge Trudy finds in favor of the plaintiff and orders the bailiff to put an angry chipmunk down the zookeeper's pants when he won't pay Ross the fine money of $22,000. The second one deals with Loretta Stanton issuing a complaint against her mother who threw away her paints after she painted her face, hair and other parts all orange while she was taking a nap. Judge Trudy presses a button causing a large boulder to fall and crush Mrs. Stanton and finds in favor of the plaintiff. *There's more courtroom action with Judge Trudy. The first one deals with Marcus McOliver issuing a complaint against his dad who told him to stop copying everything he says. Judge Trudy finds in favor of the plaintiff and ends up having Mr. McOliver chased by an unpredictable man in a gorilla suit. The second one deals with Gordy Moller issuing a complaint against his teacher, Miss Burkel, who gave him detention for gluing stuff to her as part of his collage project. Judge Trudy finds in favor of the plaintiff and sells Miss Burkel to the highest bidder in her courtroom. *Tony Pajamas and Judge Trudy are contestants. Tony had thought the show would provide catering and ends up using his "Phone a Friend" to call his friend Tommy in the pizza business during a question. Judge Trudy gets the answers right until it comes to the inventor of the bathtub, which was actually invented by Warren B. Tubbs instead of Walter B. Tubbs. Judge Trudy claims she's right and finds the round in favor of herself and dismisses the game as Tina storms off the stage in annoyance. *Judge Trudy rules over two cases. The first one had Louis Holland issuing a complaint against his parents for taking the TV out of his room after he put itching powder in all their clothes with the parents' constant itching causing Judge Trudy to have the bailiff handcuff them. Judge Trudy finds in favor of the plaintiff and sentences the parents not only to give their son a new television, but also to play dodgeball with three bitter Marines despite the fact that they are handcuffed. The second one deals with Nicky Poppadopolous issuing a complaint against his mother Helen who asked him to turn his stereo down. Due the loud stereo damaging Helen's hearing, Judge Trudy had the bailiff interpret for her using a megaphone. Judge Trudy finds in favor of the plaintiff and sentences Helen to carry a very old woman piggyback for the next three years. *Judge Trudy enrolls on the first day of school where she ends up in Miss DeBoat's class. She does have the students support her when it came to her not having Miss DeBoat hold a pop quiz. When a student named Rodney Rippy ends up dumping oatmeal on Miss DeBoat and she gives Rodney detention, Judge Trudy ends up initiating an emergency court session to deal with this. Judge Trudy finds in favor of the plaintiff and sentences Miss DeBoat to go on a court-ordered romantic date with Janitor Jim. *Judge Trudy rules over two cases. The first one deals with Gerald Phillips issuing a complaint against his female doctor who gave him a shot in the butt. Judge Trudy finds in favor of the plaintiff and has the bailiff give the doctor a shot using a large needle. The second one deals with Larry Traip issuing a complaint against the astronaut Commander Bright who snapped at Larry (who keeps getting mistaken for a girl due to his long hair) after he stole a $3,000,000 space shuttle and lost it. Judge Trudy finds in favor of the plaintiff and sends Commander Bright on a rocket to the planet Venus for three years. *Judge Trudy rules over two cases. The first one deals with Jamie Biffle issuing a complaint against his mother who took away Jamie's allowance after he filled the entire house with water. The children take away from Mrs. Biffle her blonde hair, causing her to go bald. Judge Trudy orders the Bailiff to dump a bucket of water on Mrs. Biffle's head. Mrs. Biffle gets a warning from Judge Trudy that if she drips one more drop of water, she will lose the case, and she drips a final drop of water. Judge Trudy finds in favor of the plaintiff and sentences Mrs. Biffle to wear a nest of deranged woodpeckers on her head. The second case deals with Margie Finkus issuing a complaint against two government agents who snapped at her for painting the White House pink during a class trip. Judge Trudy finds in favor of the plaintiff and sentences the two government agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leprechauns. *Judge Trudy rules over two cases. The first one deals with Craig Fellharbor issuing a complaint against his dad who took away his computer after he shut down the entire Internet which resulted in E-Mail breaking down, prisoners escaping from prison, wars breaking out, and the moon falling from the sky. Judge Trudy finds in favor of the plaintiff and has the bailiff handcuff Mr. Fellharbor to a sweaty opera singer. The second one deals with Vicki Pundle issuing a complaint against her babysitter Ms. Wither who made her take a bath after playing in the mud. Judge Trudy finds in favor of the plaintiff and has the bailiff place Ms. Wither into a bathtub filled with Cream of Mushroom soup. Videos Category:Sketches Category:Recurring Sketches